


Shot in the Heart

by Pebbles7



Category: Original Work, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Basketball Player Min Yoongi | Suga, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, F/M, Jock Jeon Jungkook, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Female Character, Popular Jeon Jungkook, Popular Jung Hoseok, Popular Kim Namjoon, Popular Kim Seokjin | Jin, Popular Kim Taehyung | V, Popular Min Yoongi | Suga, Popular Park Jimin (BTS)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pebbles7/pseuds/Pebbles7
Summary: Dea O'Kane likes to be by herself. Content with her life that includes her distant parents and her best friend. Bumping into the popular Min Yoongi under, different circumstances, she's thrown a world with populars, sports games wild parties, and other troublesome adventures. And maybe, she can learn that not everything is better alone.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & Original Female Character(s), Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Original Female Character(s), Kim Namjoon | RM & Original Character(s), Kim Seokjin | Jin & Original Female Character(s), Kim Taehyung | V & Original Female Character(s), Min Yoongi | Suga & Original Female Character(s), Min Yoongi | Suga/Original Character(s), Park Jimin (BTS) & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story here so bare with me!! Follow my Twitter @pebbles_myg

“No”

  
“Dea come on! Please?”

  
I turn to my best friend with raised eyebrows. “Do you even hear yourself and what you're asking?”

  
Summer smiles. I narrow my eyes. “You’re asking me, Dea O’Kane, the resident recluse, to go to an illegal street race with you? So you can look at hot guys?”

  
“Or girls!” She corrects with a wink.

  
I sigh pinching the bridge of my nose. “D come on. It’s our last year of high school. Try and branch out! Go to parties, make friends, meet boys. Fall in love maybe.” She places her hand on my shoulder. “I don’t want you to regret all your high school years.”

  
I look at the brunette next to me. Long chocolate hair and dark almond eyes that are lined with eyeliner. Someone who’s stuck by me for the past 13 years of my life. “I know. I don’t deserve you.”

  
She smiles. “Of course you do silly! Now I should get to practice. Gotta whip this season's girls into shape before the season officially starts.” She rolls her eyes.

  
I snorted “For the captain of the cheerleading squad, you seem unhappy to go to the rest of your team.”

  
She sends me a pointed look as she pulls her bag out of her locker. “You know how they are.”

  
I smile turning on my heel. “Good luck!” I call over my shoulder receiving a grunt in response.

  
I chuckle under my breath as I push open the doors to the school and heading to my car. A commotion to my left catches my attention as I toss my bag into the backseat. About 10 cars down stands a group of boys messing around chatting loudly around a black truck. I watch for a moment as the 7 of them push each other around and laugh. I watched them enjoy each other's company for a moment longer before ducking into the driver's seat unaware of the dark eyes that watched me drive out of the parking lot with a curious gaze.

* * *

  
“I’m home!” I call.

  
Nady comes out of the kitchen whipping her hands on a towel. “Hello my dear. Your parents told me to tell you they’ll be away for business for the next few days.”

  
I nod, not very surprised at this fact. The maid smiles at me, sympathy present in her gaze. Nady was the person who took care of me growing up every time my parents went away on trips. A petite woman around 60 with warm green eyes and graying black hair. Coming from Italy she taught me the essence and importance of family even though mine was never around. She’s the closest thing I have to a grandmother since I never got to meet my own. “I’ll be going out with Summer tonight. She said she’ll pick me up around 6.” I explain removing my shoes and trading them for a pair of slippers.

  
“What time will you be back?”

  
I pause. “I’m not sure actually.”

  
Nady stares at me for a moment and I’m afraid she’ll say no. “Be safe. I trust you and I know Summer won’t let you get hurt. I’m glad you’re going out to do whatever it is you’re doing.” She gives me a warm smile. “I’m sure you have work. I’ll bring up a snack in a little bit.”

  
She turns and heads back into the kitchen as I smile at her back before heading to my room.

* * *

  
I stare blankly at my closet with my arms crossed. “Oh come on! Pick something!” Summer whines from my bed.

  
I turn and glare at her. “Not my fault someone showed up 40 minutes early and demanded I hurry up.”

  
She just grins. “Besides. It’s not like I’ve ever been to one of these before. And you are less than unhelpful.”

  
She shrugs. “Just pick something out of your comfort zone. New Year, new you, am I right?” She gives me a wink.

  
I cringe. “Please don’t say that corny ass saying ever again.”

  
I turn to my closet again stepping inside to look around. “Out of my comfort zone huh?” I mutter.

  
Pulling a few articles of clothing off hangers I slip on a black turtleneck and shimmy into some black skinny jeans. “How's this?”

  
Summer looks up from her phone and her eyes widen. “Wow. Hot mama!”

  
“Never again.”

  
“Yeah sorry. You look good though. The all black looks good on you. Fits you. One thing is missing though.”

  
She rolls off my bed and heads into my closet rummaging around for a moment before letting out a loud “Ah Ha!” She makes her way over and holds up a black leather jacket. “Put this on and you’ll be perfect.”

  
“Let me put on some makeup and we can go.” I walk over to my vanity and sit down.

  
I do quick touch up to my eyebrows before putting on some eyeliner and nodding. “Alright. Let's get this show on the road.”

She nods. "Um. Aren't you gonna be cold?" I asked, looking at her outfit which consisted of just a black tank top tucked into a jean skirt and a black fuzzy cardigan.

She just smiles. "Oh Dea. You should know. A hoe never gets cold. Now grab your boots and let's head out."

* * *

"I still can't believe I'm here with you." I mumble as we walk around the race track arm linked with Summer as she pulls me through the crowd.

"You'll be fine. Come on! Let's get something to drink and then watch the race!"

We make our way to the bar next to the track and Summer sits down in a seat. "What can I get to two ladies?"

A young guy no older than 20 leans over the counter with a smile. "A root beer float for me and a Orange soda for her." Summer quickly gave her reply.

I look around the slightly crowded place with observant eyes before I spot a familiar tuff of blonde hair. Shaking my head I turn to see Summer holding my drink out to me. "What'd you see?" She asked, taking a sip of her float.

"Nothing important."

She raises an eyebrow before shrugging and making her way back to the track. "I need to scout for the eye catchers." She claims looking around.

I roll my eyes at her while I take my seat cringing away from the slight gust of wind. I look around at the many cars lining up before my eyes widen. "Summer."

No response. "Summer!" I slap her arm earning a yelp.

"What?"

I gesture to the black and blue car smack in the middle of the racers and her eyes widen as she takes in the group of boys. "No way! Is that the Bangtan Boys?"

The Bangtan Boys. A name given to the popular group of boys at school. The 7 have been together for as long as I remember and they're always together. "Why are they here?" I wonder aloud.

"Who knows. But this is definitely a surprise." Summer comments sipping her drink loudly.

I glance at her. "I think it's gone."

"You're right. Round 2?"

I nod standing. "I'll get it this time. You stay here. Or go find a potential boo thing I don't know. Just keep your phone on." I point at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes mom."

I shake my head making my way back to the bar with my hands in my jacket pockets and head down. I kick a rock with my foot as I continue to walk. The revving of car engines snaps me out of my daydream causing me to stop and turn my head. Not even a second later something solid runs into my back causing me to stumble forward before a hand grips my arm. Regaining my balance I trace the pale hand back to a familiar face. A pair of dark feline like eyes stare back at me with a shocked expression and a head of platinum blonde hair is tucked under a grey beanie. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have stopped in the middle of the walkway." I apologize. 

He shakes his head. "It's fine really. I should have been paying closer attention. I just wanted to see if they were starting yet."

I look back at the track with a tilted head. "I don't believe so. I haven't heard any cheers which I'm assuming means something is starting."

He chuckles. "First time?"

I give him a shy look. "Is it that obvious?"

He stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Just a little." 

"Come on. We're both headed to the bar." 

I fall into step with him as we make our way to my original destination. "You're Dea right?"

My eyes snapped to his side profile in shock. "You know who I am?"

He turns with a raised eyebrow. "Why wouldn't I?"

I blink. "Because you're well, you."

The corner of his lips perk up into a smirk. "Oh? And who am I?"

I turn away. "You're the infamous Min Yoongi. One of the Bangtan boys and the Captain of the Basketball team."

"I see my name has made its way around."

I give him a blank stare which he chuckles at. "You're not as unknown as you think Dea. That and Summer never stops talking about you in our History of Music class."

My ears heat up as I bite my lip. "She's a talker all right."

"What brings you here anyways. Didn't take you for the type." He asks as we make our way to seats at the bar.

"You're right it's not. Summer dragged me out saying I need to live more. What about you? Didn't take you for the type either."

He gives me a small smile after he orders a group of drinks. "Jungkook."

"Jungkook?"

He nods with a small smile. "Yeah. Heard about this place about a month ago and wanted to check it out so he dragged us along. One of his friends was missing a member of their team so he stepped up and he's been hooked ever since. Said he likes the rush like the daredevil he is. We all come out and support him since he's the youngest and we have nothing better to do anyways."

I observe the guy next to me as he looks off in the direction of the track. He speaks so fondly of his friend and I see the softness in his eyes. I question if that's how Summer looks when she talks about me or me when I talk about her. "You're drinks." The same bartender from before says placing down 7 different drinks in front of Yoongi on a tray. 

"Thanks man." He says nodding his head as he stands picking up the tray. 

"Well? You coming? Looks like the actions about to start." He says nodding to the crowd that's making its way to the track.

I pick up my drink and Summer's quickly following behind. We walk in silence as we make our way back to the stands where I stop. "It was nice talking to you." I say with a small smile.

He turns to look at me with a small smile of his own. "i'll see you around O'Kane."

"Until next time Min."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some light cursing this chapter and probably the rest of the story!! Enjoy!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter at @pebbles_myg

"Do my eyes deceive me or was my anti-social Dea walking and conversing with Mr. Popular Min Yoongi?" Summer teases as I walk up and hand over her drink.

I roll my eyes. "We ran into each other and were headed the same direction. Could have told me you were so in love with me that you talk about me all the time in classes." 

She sends me a blank look over her glass and turns her attention to the roaring cars. "Shut up."

I chuckle as I watch a girl in shorts and a swimsuit top stand in between cars in front of the start line. "I know she's cold." Summer and I comment together.

"Racers! Are you ready?" She calls into the mic that wrapped around her head.

The cars then rev their engines in response. "Well then! Lets get started! On your Marks, get set, GO!"

The cars take off and my eyes follow the blue and black one which held Jungkook with an excited grin on his face. "So what do we do now? Wait?" I ask turning to look at my friend only to find her missing.

"Summer? Sun? What the fuck? You were just here?" I spoke to myself looking around. 

A buzz in my pocket snapped me out of my search as I pull out my phone. 'Spotted a cutie. Roam around or go to the bar to watch the race! Let loose have fun! I'll meet up with you before they get to the finish line.'

I sigh, shaking my head. "I should have known."

I look around the area seeing a bunch of different people walking around. Some in groups, some alone, some holding hands. Growing bored quickly, I grab my cup and head back to the bar to watch the race. I maneuver my way through the crowd and manage to plop myself down at a seat in the bar with a clear view of the large TV hanging about the shelves of drinks. "I'm seeing you sooner than I thought." A voice says from next to me.

I turn my head to see a smirking Min Yoongi seating himself in the chair next to me. "I was ditched." I roll my eyes.

He gives an amused shake of his head before turning to look at the screen. "He's in second right now." He comments.

"You aren't worried?"

He shakes his head. "He's going up against our rivals so it's not gonna be easy. But no matter how much he may want to win as long as he's having fun that's all that matters."

"So you don't think he's gonna win?" I question.

"Oh no he's gonna kick ass." He says turning to look at me

My eyes widen. "Jungkook likes to toy with his opponents. Give them some sort of false hope."

"That's how he won his first race. Somehow people still haven't caught on." A new voice says from behind us.

I turn my head and my eyes meet a chest. Raising my head a little I meet eyes with another one of the Bangtan boys. "Joon? Where are the others?" Yoongi asks.

"Jimin, Tae and Hobi are still at the track. Jin was right behind me."

"I heard my name?"

Kim Seokjin makes his way over to our small group with a confident stride and raised eyebrows wiping something off his cheek. He stops next to Namjoon and gives me a cheeky grin. "Why hello pretty lady. What's you're name?"

My eyebrows shoot up. "Dea O'Kane."

He lets out a soft 'Ah' "You're the Kane."

"What does that mean?"

He shakes his head with a smile. "Nothing. Just that the name follows you around."

My eyebrows furrow at this as I sigh. I'm once again reminded of my family name and how it follows me. "Hey. Give the girl a rest." Namjoon says lightly hitting the handsome guy on his shoulder.

"Looks like their almost here. Lets go." Yoongi says standing from his seat.

"Come on pretty lady. Let us keep you company." Jin says with a wink.

I open my mouth to tell him I came with a friend before my phone buzzes again. 'We're hitting it off! I'll meet you by my car after the race is over!' "Uh, yeah sure. Lets go."

* * *

We make it back onto the track and I follow a few steps behind Jin and Namjoon next to Yoongi. "You don't mind right? I'm not interrupting you guys or anything?" I asked a bit nervous.

He glances at me. "I promise you if they didn't want you to come you wouldn't be here." My breath hitches as I advert my gaze to the ground. "That being said, they seem to have taken an interest in you. And if I'm honest I have too."

I furrow my brows and look back at him to find him already looking at me. He gives me a half smile before looking forward. "Yoongi!"

A guy with fluffy brown hair come barreling towards us with a excited look in his eyes. "Did you get it?"

The man in question rolls his eyes pulling out a wrapped object. "You're the best!"

I take a closer look at the guy trying to put a name to the deep voiced man in front of me. He looked somewhat too fancy for the environment with a black beret and mask covering his face and a black turtle neck, jeans and trench coat. He unwraps the package to see a churro. He turns his back and takes off his mask calling a 'Thank you' over his shoulder. I turn to look at Yoongi with a questioning stare. "I wouldn't ask."

"Ok then."

We make it over to a group of 4 boys including the one we just saw. I recognized Jin and Namjoon and the last one looked familiar as well. "Kim Fucking Taehyung!"

We all turn to see a shorter male stomp his way over with a very pissed off expression. Yoongi sighs from next to me "Here we go."

"Did you take my credit card?" 

Taehyung finally pulls down his mask to show his beautiful features and a frown on his lips. "I don't know what you're talking about."

The shorter one finally reaches him. "Who else could it have been?" 

Taehyung shrugs. "How should I know. I just know that it wasn't me."

His eyes narrow. "Jimin can you two argue about this later? You're probably scaring the pretty lady."

I look over at Jin who's sitting on top of a cooler. He meets my eyes and sends me a wink. "Sorry about that." Jimin says sheepishly running a hand through his blonde hair, "I'm Jimin. Park Jimin."

"Dea O'Kane."

"You're the Kane!" The other boy says bouncing over with a heart smile. "I'm Jung Hoseok!"

Taehyung slides up next to Hoseok. "I'm Kim Taehyung."

I smile. "I'd be dumb not to know who you all are but hello. It's nice to meet you all."

"Now that introductions are over, now would be a perfect time to tell you all that Jungkook should be coming around the corner any moment now." Yoongi says looking at his watch.

As if on cue, the roaring of car engines catches our attention as we look down the street. A blue and black car that held Jungkook was leading but not by much. A yellow and red car was close behind and I could barely make out Jungkook glancing in his rearview mirror with a hard expression. "Shit."

The 6 boys spring into action pulling on headsets and taking out a tablet. "Jungkook." Namjoon's hard voice speaks.

"Joon tell me how to get this guy off my ass." 

"You can't go too fast since you're so close to the finish line but try and cut him off."

"Oh?" I could practically hear the smirk in his voice. 

"Safely Jungkook! Safely." Jin jumps in.

"Yeah yeah I got it."

We watch closely as Jungkook speeds up a little and the crowd's cheers gets louder. He checks one more time before turning his wheel at a sharp angle to successfully cut off the other driver. "Yes!" Jin screams.

Jimin and Taehyung wrap each other in a hug as if they weren't arguing less than 5 minutes ago. And Yoongi and Namjoon sigh in relief as Jungkook's car passes the finish line first. The car behind him passes the line and I see him slam his fist into the steering wheel in anger. Jungkook climbs out of the car with a large smile and rushes over to the group. "Good job Jungkook." Namjoon smiles.

"Thank you guys for the help." 

"Anything for the baby." Jimin teases.

Jungkook rolls his eyes and turns to me. "You're a new face."

My ears get hot and I hold out my hand for him to shake. "Dea O'Kane. It's nice to officially meet you Jungkook."

He wraps his larger hand with mine. "Likewise."

"Alright! Drinks on Jimin for the victory!" He cheers walking off.

"On me?" Jimin asks, pointing at himself.

"Yes you. It'll be your card anyways." Jungkook threw a smirk over his shoulder flashing a black credit card between his fingers. 

"Why you little shit."

Yoongi turns to me. "You wanna join us?"

I look at him surprised. "I would love to but I gotta go meet Summer."

He nods slowly with a thoughtful look. "I understand. It was nice seeing you here in a different place." 

"You as well."

"I'll see you around Dea."

"Yes you will."


End file.
